<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Life with Toddler by MalcolmReynolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472181">Sex Life with Toddler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds'>MalcolmReynolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, life with kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Luka just want some private time, but their kids seem to have other ideas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Life with Toddler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherWoof/gifts">MotherWoof</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starting the new year out right with some Lukanette for the LBSC secret santa exchange.</p>
<p>I was asked for sexy and dorky domestic fluff and smut. I hope this checks all the boxes!!!</p>
<p>It follows from this one https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489800 but you definitely don't have to have read that one to understand this one!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette wrapped her arms around her husband as he stood at the sink washing up the dinner dishes. Pressing little kisses between his shoulder blades, she hummed an affirmative when he asked if both kids were sleeping. He’d tucked two year old Audelia into bed (twice) after a book and a song while Marinette was feeding her 8 month old brother, settling baby Calum into the crib across the room from Audelia’s toddler bed. </p>
<p>Both kids were safely asleep, not stirring as Marinette tiptoed out of their room, shutting the door behind her. They’d talked about getting a larger house, so the kids could each have their own room. Luka knew first-hand what it was like to share a room with a sibling, and while he and Juleka would always be close, there were times, especially during his teens, that he’d longed for his own private space. </p>
<p>Rinsing the last dish, he set it on the draining board, and dried his hands on the tea towel, before laying it out to dry. He turned in his wife’s arms, bending down as she pressed up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her hips, gently tugging her against him. She melted into him, her arms sliding up his back to tangle in his hair. It was longer than usual, in desperate need of cutting, or so Luka kept complaining, but Marinette thought he looked good with it longer, just enough to scrape back into a ponytail if it kept falling in his face. Paired with the stubble he had that felt sexy under her fingers and positively sinful as it scraped along her thighs, he looked every inch the rock star.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Marinette, Calum had not been sleeping well. He was growing and teething, and that led to some very restless nights for everyone. Audelia was mostly unbothered, but sometimes Calum’s screams would wake her up, too. When the kids were awake, Marinette could not take advantage of her husband’s stubble, but they were asleep now, both of them, and neither Marinette or Luka had to work, and she had plans and while she hadn’t discussed her plans with Luka, she doubted very much that he would object. </p>
<p>Nipping at his bottom lip, Marinette drew a soft moan from Luka as she pressed herself against him. Luka’s hands tightened on her momentarily, and suddenly, she was being spun around, and lifted, so she sat on the countertop next to the sink, and Luka was standing between her legs. Marinette adored this countertop, because when she sat on it, she was the same height as her husband, and neither of them had to stretch to kiss. Luka swept his tongue into her mouth, and Marinette made a needy little whine in the back of her throat. Humming with approval, Luka stepped closer, pressing up against her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The thought flickered through Marinette’s mind that she didn’t have to stretch to kiss him in their bed, either, and that was much more comfortable… but what was the best way to get him there. </p>
<p>With his body flush against hers, Marinette could tell that Luka was thinking along the same lines as she was, and she lightly tugged at his hair to get his attention. Luka just moaned and kissed her a little more desperately, his hands slipping under her shirt to tease the skin at her waist. A frustrated chuckle slipped from her, and had Luka pulling back enough for her to breathe. “Bed,” she whispered against his mouth, and she felt his lips curling into a smile. </p>
<p>“Naked,” he agreed, hopefully.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Her agreement ended in a squeak as Luka slipped his hands under her butt and lifted her off the counter. She scrambled to fling her arms around his shoulders, holding on tightly and pressing openmouthed kisses against his neck and jawline as he carried her to the bedroom. In his hurry, Luka closed the door a little harder than he meant to, and they both froze, holding their breaths, listening for a cry from the children’s room that fortunately did not come. </p>
<p>When the coast was clear, they both let out their breath, and Luka backed towards the bed, letting it hit him across the back of the legs, and flopping down, Marinette on top of him. As soon as the opportunity for injury had passed, Marinette’s mouth was back on his, and her hands were busily unbuttoning his shirt. That accomplished, she found she couldn’t get it off of him, so reluctantly rolled to the side, letting Luka sit up and remove it. Seizing the opportunity to get her own shirt off, Marinette pulled her t-shirt over her head. Luka’s hands were sliding confidently across her back, and moment’s later, her bra was off and being tossed aside. Luka’s jeans soon joined it on the floor.</p>
<p>Knowing that the simple black yoga pants she wore were easy enough to remove later, Marinette turned her attention to her husband’s nearly naked body. She encouraged him to relax back against the headboard and, starting with his feet, slowly ran her hands all over him. She caressed his calves, and ran her hands up the inside of his thighs, dipping her head down to drop a couple of featherlight kisses there that had him sucking in a breath. When she felt his legs tremble, she switched her hands to the outside, sliding them up and over his hips, avoiding the very obvious tent in his boxers, and the rapidly growing damp spot at the peak. Her hands ran over his stomach and up his chest as she peppered little kisses all over, her hair brushing against his skin, raising goosebumps and causing him to groan. </p>
<p>By the time her lips had reached his neck, she was straddling his lap, and Luka’s head was tipped back, resting against the headboard. His eyes were closed, and his hands fisted in the sheets at his hips. When her mouth found his, their kiss was hungry and desperate. Marinette had one hand gripping Luka’s shoulder, the other splayed open on his chest. Luka had a hand buried in her hair holding her mouth against his. His hips had begun to move of their own accord, searching for friction against her. His hand slipped from her lower back to tug at her pants, vainly trying to remove them when the first muffled cry came from the other room. </p>
<p>They froze, breathless, hoping against hope that Calum would fall back asleep on his own, but the cry became louder rather than subsiding, and they both groaned. Marinette sighed and pushed herself off of Luka, tugging on his t-shirt as she stepped into the hallway. </p>
<p>She returned a few minutes later with a freshly changed Calum, settling herself beside Luka to feed him. Luka watched her for a few minutes, sitting there serenely in his shirt, willing his cock to understand that things had changed direction, but it ignored him and remained very much ready to go. He sighed and pushed himself up, ready to head into the other room for a few minutes, when Marinette caught his wrist. “Where are you going?” </p>
<p>Luka felt heat rising in his cheeks. “I need to go and take care of this,” he replied, indicating the bulge in his boxers. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Marinette hissed, and he turned to her in surprise. “That is my job tonight, and I don’t care how long it takes.” She glared at the downy black hair on her son’s head. His eyes were already closed as he languidly drank his fill. “You can stroke yourself now if you want, but if I can’t finish right now, you don’t get to either.” </p>
<p>He groaned, his cock twitching eagerly at Marinette’s demand, but his eyes looked nervously at his son, cradled in her arms. His wife smirked at him, his thoughts obviously showing on his face. “Just be quiet, he’ll never know. He’s almost back asleep now.” </p>
<p>One more look at his son told Luka that she was right; Calum was lying boneless in his wife’s arms, sucking robotically, a thin line of milky drool escaping his lips. Luka smiled softly at the sight before his gaze traveled up to his wife’s face. Marinette was smiling at him expectantly, a hot look in her eyes that told him her thoughts were definitely not with the child in her arms. </p>
<p>He leaned over and kissed her, and her enthusiasm reminded him just how hard he still was. Adjusting the pillow, he settled back against the headboard and closed his eyes. With a sigh that bordered on both pleasure and relief, he slipped his hand into the waistband of his underwear, moaning soundlessly at the contact. He slid his hand lower, gently massaging his balls, imagining it was Marinette’s hand caressing him. Luka brought his hand back up, running an open palm across his shaft, his hips jerking as he ran his hand across the tip, spreading the moisture spilling out back down his length. </p>
<p>A whisper from beside him had his eyes flying open as he could hear the pout in Marinette’s voice as she complained that she couldn’t see anything. He chuckled softly, and leaned over to kiss her before shimmying out of his underwear. His erection sprang free, bobbing happily in front of him, and his hand was drawn back to it, his fingers closing around himself on a soft groan of pleasure. He pumped himself slowly, keeping to a light touch or an open palm whenever he could, although his body was begging him for a release he hadn’t experienced in far too long. </p>
<p>Marinette’s eyes were glued to the movement of his hands, the way he cupped his balls, then tugged gently on them, or the way that even just a finger along that particular ridge had his hips rising off the bed and a soft moan spilling from his lips. He glanced over at her once, when he heard her groan. She’d moved the baby to her shoulder, and was patting his back, but her tongue kept darting out to lick her lower lip. When she caught it between her teeth and let out a little gasp, right as he ran his thumb over the tip of his penis, he almost came. He sucked in a sharp breath, and Marinette’s eyes shot to his. Her eyes sparkled and a smile played at the edge of her lips. </p>
<p>“Come for me, Luka.” His eyes widened, and so did her smile. “I know how bad you need this.” Her voice took on the husky edge that did things to his heart (and other parts of his anatomy). He was going to ask if she was sure, but she nodded, anticipating his question, her voice taking on an edge of authority he couldn’t help but obey. “Come, Luka.” </p>
<p>His hand tightened on his shaft, and he brought himself back to the edge, then shifted his grip to put pressure on the ridge that Marinette had found once with her tongue that always had him nutting in seconds. He pumped himself once, then twice, and then he was there, shuddering as the first wave hit him, muscles clenching, curling over himself as he came, thick white ropes spurting onto his belly, his free hand between his teeth, stifling his moans. Marinette was panting, eyes huge and cheeks pink as he collapsed back against the headboard, tremors still running through his body. </p>
<p>When he’d caught his breath, he leaned over to kiss Marinette, careful not to get her sticky. She answered the kiss enthusiastically, but shifted to get up once they broke apart. Laying Calum back down in his crib, she checked on Audelia once again, pulling the blankets back up over her, and dropping a soft kiss on her dark hair. When she returned to their room, Luka was just coming out of the bathroom, having cleaned himself up, although he hadn’t put any clothes back on. He walked back over to her, pulling her into a kiss before backing her against the bed. When she sank down on it, he stepped between her legs, lifting her butt and sliding her pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. </p>
<p>Tossing them aside, he sunk to his knees between her legs, taking his time, kissing his way up her thighs. He spread her legs apart, encouraging her to hook them over his shoulders. Just his breath on her most intimate parts had her shuddering, and by the time Luka stopped the teasing kisses, darting his tongue out to taste her, Marinette’s hands were carding through his hair, her head tipped back. </p>
<p>His tongue darted out to taste her, flat and wide, it ran along her slit, parting the lips to circle the sensitive nub at the top. Marinette tipped back on the bed, so she was laying down, legs spread wide and inviting. One hand was still in his hair, alternately stroking and tugging at the strands, a sensation that had Luka moaning against her. Marinette gasped at the sensation, her hips tilting slightly, searching for the release that Luka had found earlier. Finding her wet and ready, Luka slipped one finger slowly inside her, letting Marinette adjust to the feel of him, before crooking it slightly and sliding it out. He pumped his fingers in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, peppering her thighs with kisses and little nibbling bites. </p>
<p>Marinette had one knuckle in her mouth, trying desperately to stifle her moans as Luka slipped a second finger in along with the first. He settled into a rhythm, a little faster than before, as Marinette writhed beneath his fingers, hips raising up to meet his hand. Lowering his head, he suckled her clit, and Marinette’s thighs tightened around his head. She was keening now, low and steady, and she was moving against him desperately. </p>
<p>“More,” she moaned, and he added a third finger, speeding up again once she was adjusted, stroking her clit with his tongue, and gently scraping it with his teeth. Marinette had settled into a low whine, and Luka knew she was close, but nothing he did seemed to push her over the edge. He could tell she was getting frustrated, desperation pushing her orgasm further out of reach. Trying every trick he could think of, everything that had made her come in the past, Luka never let up on her.</p>
<p>Gasping, Marinette raised her head to look him in the eye. “I need more. I need you inside me. Can you?”</p>
<p>Luka went from semi-erect to rock hard in seconds, his cock more than willing to do Marinette’s bidding. He slid his fingers out of her, and popped them in his mouth to clean them, his eyes closing as the taste of his wife filled his mouth. He felt her move more fully onto the bed, and when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see her on her hands and knees, looking back at him. He hurried to kneel behind her, lining himself up at her entrance and at her nod, sliding slowly inside. He moaned at the sensation on his still slightly sensitive skin, relishing the position, and the fact that he was finally inside her. He started to slide out again, his hand reaching around her to rub her clit. Marinette’s face was buried in the pillow to muffle her gasping moans.</p>
<p>As he slid back in, Marinette pushed back to meet him, and he gasped at how deep she took him. It only took a few more strokes, and Marinette was keening again, her hips thrusting against his desperately as he sped up, his strokes faster now. She was wet and tight around him, and the noises she was making were driving him wild. He was worried he was going to come again before she did, so he moved his finger on her clit, stroking in a circle, pressing harder, almost slamming into her with every stroke. She had her face buried so deep in the pillow he was surprised she could still breathe, but she was still keening and he could hear her moaning ‘so close’. </p>
<p>Spreading her legs a little wider, Marinette was rocking back into Luka, and he was hitting her at a slightly different angle. He brushed against a spot inside her that felt electric, and she gasped, her head snapping up. He brushed it again on the next stroke, and she was moaning, “There. Oh, God, Luka right there.” The next stroke. “Harder. Luka, Harder.” Another stroke. “Yes, Luka!” Her head dropped back into the pillow, the pressure on her clit was sending shockwaves through her system, and one more stroke against that spot, hard and deliberate and her body was clenching down on him, trying to hold him there as she spasmed around him. Luka kept up his punishing pace, rubbing against the spot over and over as she shuddered around him, riding the orgasm as the shockwaves that had been building all evening overtook her. Her upper body melted into the bed, her legs barely able to hold her up as Luka gripped her hips, his rhythm stuttering as he continued to thrust into her. Marinette was still moaning, but her body was boneless, rather than desperate for release, and when Luka pulled her tight against him, shaking, she felt nothing but warmth as he shouted her name, eyes squeezed shut, head tipped back as he came hard for the second time that night. </p>
<p>He curled around her, softening but still inside her as they lay on their sides panting, when they heard the soft creak of a door opening, and little footsteps padding down the hall. Marinette looked over her shoulder at Luka in a panic, eyes wide and round as their daughter' footsteps approached their bedroom door. Luka groped for clothes, his hand closing around his t-shirt and boxers as Marinette yanked the blankets up to her chin. </p>
<p>Wadding his shirt up in one hand, he slipped it between Marinette’s legs to catch their combined juices as he withdrew and yanked on his boxers, coming around the bed to scoop up his daughter. She snuggled into his neck and he held her tight, singing softly to her as he stroked her dark hair. Audelia sighed and relaxed against him, slipping back into sleep as he rocked her. With a wink at Marinette, Luka, humming now, carried the tired two-year-old back to her room. </p>
<p>Marinette was cleaned up by the time he returned, rooting around in his drawer to grab one of his shirts to sleep in. He watched her shimmy into it, wearing nothing underneath, before heading to the bathroom to clean up. His boxers were sticking to him uncomfortably, so he tossed them in the hamper, and strolled into the bedroom, ignoring the dresser and sliding straight under the covers. Back in bed, they traded lazy kisses as Luka ran his hands down her side, drinking in her body. </p>
<p>“I love you, Luka.” Marinette stretched, languidly, her breasts pressing into his chest. He had always thought her body was beautiful, but as it had changed as his children grew inside her, he found it more incredible than ever. </p>
<p>“Always, Marinette,” Luka sighed against her lips. “I’ll always love you.” His arms around her tightened, and her breasts pressed against him once again. Luka loved his wife’s breasts, but for the majority of the time since their daughter had been born, they’d been off limits to him. He understood, really he did, but it was hard. The first time they’d made love after their daughter was born, he’d been as gentle as he could. While inside her, he’d cupped her breast, squeezing the way she liked, lowering his head to run his tongue over her nipple. What he had been able to cover with his hand, now filled the spaces between his fingers, but instead of the moan he’d expected from her, she growled, and when his mouth found her nipple, he was shocked enough to jerk back at the trickle of milk that sprayed into his mouth. </p>
<p>His eyes went wide and he apologized to her, even as they both laughed. When their laughter had subsided, Marinette had flipped him onto his back and ridden him until they were both breathless and spent. Marinette had collapsed against him, chest pressed to his as they caught their breath, and when they separated, Luka had small wet patches on his chest, and they collapsed in laughter once again. </p>
<p>He knew better now, and didn’t touch her breasts, instead, pushing her shirt up and running his hands over her stomach. Marinette hated her belly now; what had once been flat and taut from exercise and hard work, was softer and bore the scars of having created and carried new life within it, but Luka thought she was even sexier this way. Luka told her so between kisses. He told her how proud he was of her, and how much he loved her; how beautiful she was both on the outside and the inside. He told her that she was his world, along with their two kids, and he wouldn’t trade a moment of it for anything. </p>
<p>Marinette, too, was whispering to him. She thanked him for how hard he worked, and how proud of him she was. He had followed his dream, and when it turned out not to be everything he’d hoped for, his dream had changed, and Luka had worked just as hard at his new dream. She told him how much she loved him, both with words, and with the way her hands held him gently, tenderly brushing at his hair and tracing the lines of his face. She draped her leg over his, tugging him closer, holding him as if she never wanted to let him go. </p>
<p>When the slow stroking of Luka’s hands accidentally caught one of Marinette’s ticklish spots, she squirmed, toppling onto her back as she tried to escape his hands, and Luka ended up sprawled on top of her. He apologized for the tickling, but then her mouth was on his neck, and his train of thought was derailed. Soon, their mouths were pressed together once again, the kisses still soft and slow; a declaration of love as well as the intimacy of being vulnerable with each other. </p>
<p>Shifting his weight so his body wasn’t crushing her smaller one, Luka rested his forearms on either side of her chest, and Marinette wrapped her arms up around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Their kisses remained soft and slow, even as he entered her, and the pace of their lovemaking matched that of their kisses. Luka doubted that he would come again. Even ten years ago after months of being on the road, coming home to Marinette and spending the next 24 hours in bed with her he could barely keep up that pace, so he doubted he could now. That wasn’t what this was about, though. </p>
<p>Luka loved the intimacy of sex with Marinette. He would never deny that the physical pleasure was incredible, because it was, and some days, like earlier that evening, his body ached for that release. His favorite part of making love with his wife, though, was the emotional bond he created with her at these moments. They were able to be vulnerable with each other, to expose everything, despite their insecurities. He loved the trust that he shared with Marinette, and he adored any time she let him worship her as he felt she deserved. </p>
<p>His hips moved at a languid pace, neither of them rushing anywhere, just enjoying the time off from being parents, in those snatched moments while the children were sleeping. When Marinette began moving under him, pushing him to go just a little faster, he complied, cradling her close, kissing her hair and her temples, keeping up a steady rhythm as she shuddered around him. Her orgasm hadn’t been as earth-shattering as her earlier one, but it had come easily, and she was relaxed and warm and melted in his arms. He asked if she wanted for him to stop, not quite ready to give up the intimacy just yet, but more than willing to if she was done. </p>
<p>Marinette answered him with a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding his hips to hers. Luka couldn’t help the answering smile that spread across his face as he continued his slow and steady rhythm, alternating between kissing his wife’s neck and those petal soft lips that parted at a touch from his. He nibbled along her jawline, nipping at that spot just under her ear that had her moaning his name and her hips coming up off the bed. Her eyes flew open and her fingers tightened on his shoulder as her mouth worked soundlessly. Realizing that he’d rubbed the spot that had been driving her crazy all night, Luka hurried to change position so that he could keep stroking that spot. </p>
<p>Starting slowly, Luka deliberately slid in and out, rubbing against the sensitive spot on every thrust, rewarded with Marinette’s soft moans in his ear. Marinette was clinging to him, mouthing his neck and shoulder, her hips chasing his as he withdrew, completely lost in sensation. As he sped up, Marinette’s head dropped back against the pillow, and he captured her lips, kissing her deeply. She answered the kiss with desperation, one hand leaving his shoulder to fist in his hair, tugging gently at the strands. Breaking the kiss, Marinette lightly bit down on his shoulder, muffling her cries as she clenched around him, and only then did Luka recognize the familiar tingling tightness in his own body, </p>
<p>As Marinette relaxed around him Luka leaned down to capture her mouth with his, and this time his mouth was the desperate one. Consciously, Marinette tightened around him once more, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he took one of the legs she’d wrapped around his waist, changing the angle slightly as he hit even deeper. Lightning broke over his body as he buried himself inside her, a panting whimper escaping as he crushed his face into Marinette’s neck, repeating over and over how much he loved her. </p>
<p>Spent and boneless, Luka lay there panting, his weight pressing Marinette into the mattress, as she ran her nails up and down his back as he twitched and shuddered with aftershocks, cooing words of love in his ear. He wasn’t sure how long they lay there, but eventually they went to clean up, knowing they were pressing their luck with both children still asleep. </p>
<p>As Marinette hung the used washcloth over the edge of the hamper, Luka stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am grateful every day that I did it.”</p>
<p>Marinette sighed and turned in his arms, resting her forehead against his. “I feel the exact same way.” She tilted her head to kiss him, and then adjusted the shirt she was wearing, another one of his, and taking his hand, she led him back to the bed. They slept there, curled together, without another sound from the kids room until Calum demanded breakfast at the very reasonable hour of 6. Audelia came padding into the bedroom while Calum was eating, and they all snuggled together in the bed for a few more minutes. Luka’s heart swelled with happiness as he looked over his little family, and when he met Marinette’s eyes, her soft smile told him she was thinking the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>